


lucifer overload

by nottay



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, gender neutral :), lucifer is soft and exhausted.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottay/pseuds/nottay
Summary: lucifer works too hard and sometimes needs to take a break, you help.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	lucifer overload

lucifer, as a member of the student council, had been working tirelessly all day and evening long, both at rad and at the house of lamentation. it was a bit of a surprise to hear a soft knock on your door, especially at almost one in the morning. you get up from your bed and open the door to see, none other than lucifer himself. “oh, uh i did not think you would actually be awake at this hour,” he seemed nervous, shy even, it looked good on him, “but since you are, can i come in?” 

“of course, you know you’re always welcome in my room, lucifer,” you reply softly, you can see the exhaustion on his face. 

“would it be improper to ask for some sort of affection from you? considering our circumstances,” lucifer shyly, yet respectfully asks. 

“of course not,” 

you open your arms to him, and he comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> i love him so much i wish he’d take a break more >:(. thank you for reading.


End file.
